Miroir
by lunny
Summary: Alors quand Harry Potter lui demanda ce qu’il voyait dans le miroir de Rised,, Albus Dumbledore se dit qu’il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire la vérité. GellertxAlbus


**Titre :** Miroir

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. De toutes façons, je ne voudrais d'un obsédé des bonbons au citron ^^

**Résumé :** Alors quand Harry Potter lui demanda ce qu'il voyait dans le miroir de Rised,, Albus Dumbledore se dit qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire la vérité. GxA

**Genre :** Romance et rien d'autre à noter je pense.

**Avertissement :** Si les histoires basées sur deux hommes ayant une relation plus qu'amicale vous dégoûte, personne ne vous oblige à lire. Spoiler mais si vous connaissez Gellert vous connaissez sûrement le dernier tome : ) Sinon présence d'un lime, donc âmes innocentes vous connaissez la sortie ^^

**Note **: Idée complètement absurde, venu en repensant à Albus Dumbledore qui avouait à Harry qu'il voudrait des chaussettes. (Même si j'ai un certain doute, est-ce que cette scène a vraiment eut lieu ? Ou l'ai-je imaginé ? )

Bonne lecture !

C'était une chambre sombre où deux corps se débattait dans un lit aux draps défaits. Albus mordait ses lèvres, étouffant un gémissement, de peur de réveiller les deux autres membres de la maisonnée. Gellert haletait sur lui, ses cheveux blonds chatouillant son épaule, le faisant frissonner. Albus enfonça sa tête dans l'oreille, retenant un cri sous une impulsion plus forte, tandis qu'il se répandait. Puis il écouta le souffle précipité de son partenaire, qui le prit encore une fois avant de se laisser aller à son tour. Et l'autre se retira, se laissant tomber à ses côtés.

Le lit était petit, alors leurs bras étaient collés, Albus sentait la chaleur de Gellert se mélanger à la sienne alors il rougit. Il enfonça sa tête plus profondément dans son oreiller, se maudissant d'être encore aussi gêné par ce simple contact. Il sentit que l'autre l'obligeait à se tourner, donc il se laissa faire, se trouvant face à son amant mais n'osant pas le regarder. Gellert se moqua de lui car il ne pouvait cesser de rougir, puis il l'embrassa, effleurant de sa langue, la petite plaie s'étendant sur les lèvres d'Albus qu'il s'était faite en retenant ses plaintes durant leurs ébats. L'autre se laissa faire parce qu'il aimait la façon dont il embrassait, comme s'il était quelque chose d'incroyablement précieux et fragile. Et lui, que la vie avait obligé à devenir fort si vite pour protéger son frère et sa sœur, surtout sa sœur, si faible et malade, il appréciait comment Gellert le choyait et lui murmurait à quel point il était beau et fabuleux.

Il ne savait pas si Gellert l'aimait réellement ou s'il l'utilisait seulement. Mais ça lui importait peu car lui aussi ignorait s'il l'aimait vraiment ou s'il appréciait juste la façon dont il le traitait.

Quand le baiser prit fin, le blond lui murmura avec une moquerie non dénuée de tendresse :

- Tes pieds sont froids.

Albus était toujours froid, alors que le corps de son amant est toujours chaud contre sa peau, quelque fois, il avait l'impression plaisante que seul Gellert était capable de fondre sa peau glacée. Il éloigna ses membres gelés de son interlocuteur avec un certain embarras en laissant échapper maladroitement :

- Désolé.

Gellert rit de son air troublé, puis enlaça le garçon le retenant plus près. De l'autre main, il tâtonna le sol à la recherche de la couverture qui avait glissé pendant leurs jeux et la ramassant, il l'étala sur leurs deux corps nus. Sous la couette, il laissa ses pieds rejoindre ceux glacés de son ami en chuchotement avec une pointe d'amusement :

- Laisse, je vais les réchauffer.

Albus sourit parce qu'il sentait les pieds chauds de Gellert contre leurs siens et que la sensation de leurs jambes emmêlées était extrêmement grisante.

Puis il laissa ses yeux se fermer et s'endormit car demain encore serait une dure journée.

Alors quand Harry Potter lui demanda ce qu'il voyait dans le miroir de Rised,, Albus Dumbledore se dit qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire la vérité. Il essaya de ne pas repenser aux deux jeunes corps emmêlés dans un lit étroit que le miroir ne cessait de lui refléter, commençant à fabuler au sujet de chaussettes, ce qui n'était tout compte fait pas si éloigné de la vérité. Sûrement on lui pardonnerait ce petit mensonge. Ensuite, quand il se retrouvera à nouveau seul, il repensera à ces moments passés où il se demandait s'il aimait vraiment Gellert, sans pouvoir l'affirmer. Finalement, des années plus tard, le reflet du miroir lui donnait sa réponse.

Et il savait que la réponse n'avait jamais vraiment changé.

**Fin**

Que voulez-vous j'ai toujours pensé qu'Albus était un grand sentimental… Même si la fin me déplaît quelque peu (j'aurai peut-être du couper plus tôt). Enfin laissez moi une review : ) Je penses en faire une deuxième sur ce couple mais, j'aimerai avoir votre avis pour savoir si cela vaut le coup. ^^


End file.
